diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Die Legende von Weißwacht/Die Geschichte/822012
Schmerz... - von Tellos, 13.2.2012 Schmerz Ein drückender Schmerz durchfuhr den Ritter als die Pranke des Druiden ihm am Rücken erwischte. Der Schmerz strahlte soweit aus das er wie benebelt auf den Boden viel nachdem sein Flug geendet hatte und ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. Sein mentales und physisches Training verhinderten das er ohnmächtig wurde und so spürte er die Schmerzen konnte sich aber noch beherrschen. Feigheit In den Rücken, von hinten, wie ein Söldner, ein ehrloser Dieb und Mörder, so hatte sie ihn attackiert. Diese Kaldorei besaß nichts von der Ehre ihres Volkes, das wurde ihm klar als er in den Armen seines Freundes lag und den Schmerz runterschluckte. Eine Kaldorei die im Dienste einer ehrenlosen Menschenfrau stand. Er schämte sich dafür von soetwas attackiert worden zu sein, er versuchte sich aufzurichten doch deine Arme verweigerten ihm den Dienst. Enttäuschung Er empfand es schon den ganzen Abend, seit sein Freund ihm etwas erzählt hatte das sein Herz durchstach. Doch war er mehr enttäuscht von den Taten seiner "Freunde" an diesem Abend. Rovain Valdemer, hat es erlaubt das die Ehre von Tellos unbestraft beschmutzt wird, genau wie sein Freund Malcorion. Überwältigung Er konnte sich nichtmehr bewegen, sein Körper war erstarrt als seine Mentorin ihm in der Scheune erklärte das er nichtmehr am Turnier teilnehmen konnte. Seine Gefühle und seine Gedanken waren ein heilloses Chaos und er war zwischen Wut, Trauer, Schmerz und Enttäuschung gefangen. Überwältigt von all diesn Gefühlen, die offenbar versuchten ihn alle gleichzeitig zu erdrücken lag er nur da und lies sich behandeln. Er wachte mitten in der Nacht auf, er hatte schmerzen. Seine Schultern waren von dem Druiden schwer verletzt worden und fast schon regelmäßigte jagte ein stechender Schmerz durch seine Schulter und Rücken. Diese Schmerzen sorgten für eine Verkrampfung der Muskulatur und diese wiederum zu neuen schmerzen. Er schloss wieder die Augen und versuchte sich auf sein inneres zu konzentrieren und zu meditieren. Es viel ihm schwer da in ihm immer ein ein Ballett aus Emotionen stattfand und die Malacholie ihre Musik dazu spielte und ihm vergewisserte das er versagt hatte. Er hat nichtnur sich enttäuscht er hat Sinuve enttäusch, er hat Aelendra enttäusch und auch seinen Sohn. Er war den Tränen nahe da der Cocktail aus Schmerz, Wut und Trauer wie Gift durch seine Adern floß. Er gab einen kurzen Schmerzensschrei aus damit er die Schwester verständigen konnte. Leitfeld hei sie? Die junge Dame war der Ersatz für Miss Fuller. Er wollte schlafen und das erreichte er am besten wenn sie ihm etwas dafür gab. Sie war etwas zickig und schien ihn mit ihren Augen geradezu durchleuchten zu müssen, danach nickte sie nur und machte sich daran Tellos wieder in seine Träume zu lassen. Das war die Nacht an dem die Alpträume wieder kamen... Eine Stofftasche unter den Arm geklemmt ...- von Zaid, 13.2.2012 Eine Stofftasche unter den Arm geklemmt, gefüllt mit frischem Obst, Gemüse & Fleisch. Im Mundwinkel einen brennenden Glimmstängel und in der freien Hand Ruperts Leine. So schlenderte Zaid vom Hafen her nach Hause. Selbst der kleine, *%@%e Hund konnte ihn nicht aufregen an diesem Tag. Zwar war es mal wieder bitterkalt, aber der Himmel war klar, die Sonne schien und die Kippe, die ihren süßlichen Duft verbreitete, trug ihr übriges zu Zaids Entspannung bei. Morgen wollte er ein Treffen mit den Informanten ansetzen. Sollte er sie suchen? Nein, am besten schrieb er allen eine Nachricht mit der Uhrzeit und dem Ort. Bei dem ganzen hin und her kam er noch gar nicht dazu einmal alle zu versammeln. Arvenya hielt es nicht für notwendig, aber ihm war es wichtig mal ein Gesamtresümee zu bekommen. Ächzend und hechelnd tappelte Rupert neben Zaid den Aufstieg vom Hafen zur Stadt hoch, seine Zunge hing fast auf dem Boden und ab und an röchelte er angestrengt. Irgendwie war er einfach knuffig in seiner unbeholfenen, sabbernden Art. Oben angekommen hielt der kleine Hund erst mal am nächsten Baum an um ihn stolz zu markieren. Derweil blickte sein Herrchen über den Hafen. Das gestrige Duell war wieder alles andere als langweilig. Kurz dachte er an Tellos und Sinuves Worte, das wohl die Schulterblätter gebrochen waren oder so und er offiziell aus dem Turnier ausschied. Wer wohl nun den Ring tragen würde? Lady van Haven? Ein anderer Ritter ihres Gefolges? Ersteres hatte sie zumindest angedeutet. Zumindest befand Tellos van Haven sich in guten Händen. Zaid zog noch ein letztes Mal an dem aufgerauchten Glimmstängel und schnickte ihn lässig in den Kanal, wo er sogleich mit einem zischen unterging. Bald war er wieder arbeitslos. Zumindest erwähnte Arvenya das ein Ende in Sicht war, doch selbst sie wusste wohl nicht wann genau. Vor Zaids geistigem Auge tat sich schon die Abschlussfeier auf. Wie der Champion vor den anderen Duellanten auf einem Podest stand, dahinter das Publikum, jubelnd und jauchzend. Von links traten Lady und Lord von Weißwacht heran und überreichten dem Champion unter strahlender Sonne das Kästchen mit dem Artefakt. Alles war festlich geschmückt und die Zuschauer wirkten ausgelassen und feierten, ohne Streit und Zwietracht. Zu Idealistisch. Aber so waren Zaids Träumereien nun mal. Ein breites Schmunzeln entlockte es seinen Lippen, als er seinen persönlichen Favoriten auf dem Treppchen sah. Das Kistchen in der Hand, mit dem Artefakt das Herzenswünsche erfüllen kann. Natürlich durfte er nicht parteiisch sein, doch ein wenig wünschte er es sich für... Ein Ruck an der Leine riss ihn aus dem Tagträumen. Rupert begann zu kläffen und zog wie wild an der Leine. „Oha, dein Erzfeind.“ schmunzelte Zaid und beobachtete die getigerte Katze die in einiger Entfernung den Weg entlang schlenderte. Ja schlenderte. Katzen taten immer so als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt und ein Ego, so groß wie ein Elekk. Kurzerhand beugte sich Zaid runter und klemmte die Hundswurst unter dem Arm, wehren konnte sich der Kleine kaum dagegen. „Katz und Hund.“ murmelte Zaid vor sich hin und musste dabei unwillkürlich an die beiden Sturköpfe auf der Treppe denken. Als er gestern das Lazarett verließ tobte ein regelrechter Sturm zwischen der Lazarettwache und der Prinzessin van Haven, wie Tellos sie nannte. Hoffentlich vertrugen sich die beiden wieder. Es wäre sehr schade, wenn nicht, für beide Seiten. Zumindest war Zaid Felsenfest davon überzeugt, auch wenn er die beiden nur oberflächlich kannte. Die Chemie stimmt halt. Er grinste. Er saß, mit dem Rücken an die Zinne gelehnt .. - von Arcayans, 13.2.2012 Er saß, mit dem Rücken an die Zinne gelehnt und seinen Rucksack neben sich, zu später Stunde, als der Mond sich schon gänzlich aus seinem nassen Grab befreit hatte und schon ein gutes Stück seines Weges gegangen, da und dachte nach. Heute abend hatten ihn drei Dinge überrascht. Das Auftauchen seines alten Weggefährtens, das Eingreifen von Arvenya in den Kampf von B-R und Ceinlyn und die Einladung von Jourone zu ihrer Vermählung. Und zwar nicht nur ihn, sondern auch Rachnel. Sie waren als Päarchen eingeladen. Ersteres und letzteres waren die größeren Überraschungen gewesen. Er blickte zu den Sternen auf, seine Züge wie so oft, wenn er alleine in den Schatten der Mauern von Sturmwind und anderer Städte war, ausdruckslos. Jeder der ihn so sehen würde, würde einfach nur denken, er betrachte die Sterne. Falls man ihn den sah, denn das schwache Licht des Mondes lies ihn nur als eine Siluette, als ein Schatten zu erkennen. Die Nacht verschluckte ihn fast. Herz- von Jouroné, 13.2.2012 "Ich habe mein Herz verloren." Abwesend wirkte das Gesicht der jungen Frau ... von Loraline, 13.2.2012 Abwesend wirkte das Gesicht der jungen Frau, die zur späten Stunde durch die stillen Gassen von Sturmwind wanderte. Neben dem flackernden Licht der Straßenlaternen erhellte noch der Mond die Dunkelheit der Nacht, so dass nur selten ein dunkler Schatten ihren Weg kreuzte. Das Gespräch mit Alaran war besser verlaufen als sie es sich erhofft hatte. Ob es nun an Flo´s Abwesenheit lag, welche in ihr eine Erleichterung auslöste darüber, dass der Konfrontation mit ihr noch Aufschub geleistet wurde, oder eben auch daran, dass er sich offensichtlich und ehrlich darüber gefreut hatte sie wiederzusehen, war dabei eher unwichtig. Den ersten Schritt hatte sie getan, nun würden weitere folgen. Doch obwohl diese Unterhaltung mit einer der wichtigsten Gründe für ihre Rückkehr gewesen war, zog es ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu einem anderen Erlebnis von heute……das Tunier. Es schien als würde es in ganz Sturmwind zur Zeit kein anderes Thema mehr geben und so hatte es nicht lange gedauert, bis auch sie davon hörte. Veranstaltet von irgendwelchen Adeligen fanden in regelmäßigen Abständen seit zwei oder drei Wochen Duelle statt, wobei die Herausforderer meist vorher unbekannt waren. Es war von irgendwelchen Ringen die Rede, die verteilt wurden, aber nur wenige schienen zu wissen an wen genau. Der Preis war ebenso ein Geheimnis wie so manch anderes bei diesem Tunier, zumindest hatte sie den Eindruck, wenn sie den ganzen Gerüchten Glauben schenken wollte. Ein Artefakt war als Belohnung für den Sieger ausgesetzt, doch….was es genau war, woher es kam und von welchem Wert, auch das konnte niemand genau sagen. So hatte sie sich entschlossen sich selbst ein Bild von allem zu machen und so zugleich eine Gelegenheit zu haben, um nach vertrauten Gesichtern Ausschau zu halten. Es war nicht das erste Turnier in ihrem Leben und trotzdem hatte sie nicht mit dem gerechnet was sich ihr dort bot. Sie konnte noch immer nicht sagen, was sie mehr verwundert, ja zeitweise vielleicht sogar fassungslos gemacht hatte. Die Verbissenheit der beiden Duellanten mit der sie sich gegenseitig auf den Leib rückten, die Entschlossenheit in ihren Blicken und Bewegungen auf jeden Fall als Sieger hervorzugehen und das, obwohl keiner von ihnen doch wusste, worum sie wirklich kämpften. Ging es also doch nur um ein Kräftemessen oder gar um die Ehre oder hatten zumindest die Kämpfer mehr Informationen über das Artefakt? Die Zuschauer jedoch schien das gleiche Fieber erfasst zu haben, wie dort johlend und gröhlend die Kämpfer ermutigten dem anderen Schaden zuzufügen. Die Spannung in der Luft war fast greifbar gewesen und es hätte sie nicht weiter gewundert, wenn die Meute angefangen hätte einvernehmlich „Blut!“ zu schreien. Doch genau das war in einigen der Gesichter zu lesen, aus den anfeuernden Worten herauszuhören und aus den geballten Fäusten zu sehen…..sie waren nicht hier um einen sauberen Kampf zu sehen……sie wollten Gewalt. Und mittendrin stand sie, wie eine zarte Blume, die auf einem kargen und verbrannten Boden wächst. Schon als ihr Blick das erste Mal zu dieser bezaubernden jungen Frau wanderte wusste sie, dass es sich um den “Pfand“ handeln musste von dem alle sprachen. Sie hätte es nicht geglaubt, wenn sie es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte und selbst jetzt noch war sie fassungslos. Diese zarte Wesen sollte ein „Pfand“ sein, ein lebendes Objekt welches nach Belieben oder besser gesagt nach dem Sieg an den Gewinner weitergereicht wurde wie irgendein Gegenstand? Was waren das für Menschen, die jemanden mit so wenig Repekt und Achtung begegneten, dass sie diese Frau einfach anderen überließen….Fremden, von denen sie vielleicht bestenfalls ihren Namen wussten. Und wieso nahmen die Duellanten dies einfach hin, wieso störte sich scheinbar niemand daran, diese Frau als „Pfand“ zu bekomen, ihre Dienste in Anspruch zu nehmen? Und was war mit dieser Frau selbst, deren Anmut und Aussehen hier an diesem Ort so manche adlige Dame zu überstrahlen schien. Warum ließ sie all das zu? Wollte oder konnte sie sich gegen so eine verachtenswerte und demütigende Behandlung nicht wehren? Immer wieder war ihr Blick zu dieser mysteriösen jungen Frau gewandert, doch ihre Blicke und ihre Mimik waren auf die Entfernung schwer einzuschätzen und schon kurz nach dem Kampf verschwand sie mit dem Champion in einem der Gebäude. Sachte schüttelte sie ihren Kopf bei dem Gedanken an dieses Turnier und verlangsamte dann ihre Schritte, als sie merkte, dass fast vor ihrer Haustür stand. Sie würde Alaran morgen fragen, was er über das Turnier wusste. Ihre Neugierde war geweckt….. Ein paar Wochen zuvor ... - von Diarmai, 13.2.2012 Ein paar Wochen zuvor… Mit überrascht geweiteten Augen betrachtete sie die Waren, die wie von Zauberhand und innerhalb weniger Stunden in ihrem ansonsten leeren Lager aufgetaucht waren. Tücher, Hüte, Stirnbänder. Schuhe, Stiefel, Schlappen. Ganze Rüstungen, Harnische, feine Hemden. Ja, sogar ein paar Waffen waren dabei. Es waren ihre Waren – die Waren, die man ihr gestohlen hatte, während sie bei IHM zu ‚Gast‘ war. Sie durchschritt den Lagerraum um in die kleine Wohnkammer daneben zu sehen, und tatsächlich: Auch ihr persönliches Hab und Gut lag dort, jedes Stück an Ort und Stelle; gerade so, als wäre es nie weg gewesen. Die geweiteten Augen verengten sich, während ein freudloses Lächeln auf ihren Lippen erschien; ein Lächeln, das selbst dann niemand gesehen hätte wenn sie sich nicht allein in dem Raum befunden hätte: War ihre Mimik doch unter dem aus feinem, teurem Magiestoff gefertigten Tuch stets gut verborgen. Natürlich hatte ER ihr das alles nicht umsonst ‚überlassen‘. Zurückgegeben traf es wohl eher. Auf dem Tisch lag ein Umschlag. Schlichtes Pergament, ohne Absender, ohne Empfänger. Sie musste nicht einmal näher herangehen und ihn aufnehmen, musste ihn nicht von Nahem betrachten, drehen und wenden, um diese Fakten zu erkennen. Wie lange war es her, dass sie das letzte Mal eine solche Nachricht erhalten hatte? Es schien ihr eine Ewigkeit vergangen, beinahe vergessen hatte sie die Zeiten, in denen solche Umschläge zu ihrem Alltag gehört hatten. Und doch lag er da, lockend und bedrohlich gleichzeitig, wie ein Bote aus einer früheren Zeit, einem früheren Leben. Erst einmal geöffnet würde es für sie kein Zurück geben, zumindest nicht in dieser aktuellen Angelegenheit. Und so stand sie versteinert im Türrahmen zu ihrer Kammer, umgeben von kleinen und größeren Schätzen, nicht einmal wagend tief zu atmen oder gar einen Blick über die Schulter zu werfen; wie ein kleines Kind, das Angst davor hat dem hinter sich lauernden Monster ins Angesicht zu sehen, während es gleichzeitig mit der Verlockung nach Neuem, nach Wahrheit zu kämpfen hatte. --- --- --- Natürlich war es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis es wieder losging. Überhaupt hätte es gar nicht erst eine Unterbrechung geben sollen, und so war ihre Reaktion geradezu lächerlich gewesen. Sie hoffte inständig, dass ER nicht in irgendeiner dunklen Ecke gehockt hatte und in der Lage war das Schauspiel, das sie unfreiwillig dargeboten hatte, ansehen zu können. Ärgerte sie sich selbst genug über ihre Torheit, so wäre es eine lebenslange Blamage gewesen, ihre Gefühle und Gedanken offen vor IHM zur Schau zu stellen. Als ein Gesuch nach Verstärkung hatte sich das Schreiben herausgestellt. Ein Gesuch einer anderen Einheit. Wenn andere Einheiten tatsächlich Hilfe von ‚Außen‘ anforderten bedeutete das für gewöhnlich, das man Kanonenfutter suchte. Leute, die beim – ziemlich wahrscheinlichen - Scheitern den Kopf hinhalten würden müssen. Es bedeutete freilich nicht zwingend, das man sein Leben in Gefahr brachte – auch riskante Einsätze, die am Rande der Legalität oder Moral manövrierten teilte man gern auf zwei oder mehr Einheiten auf, damit nicht eine allein später zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden konnte. Die Botschaft von IHM war deutlich: Entweder sie würde, zumindest mehr oder minder, das gemütliche Leben führen können, an das sie sich so erschreckend schnell gewöhnt hatte, würde dafür allerdings das ein oder andere riskante D.recksmanöver in Kauf nehmen müssen, oder aber er würde sie gleich und einfach so zerstören. Sie wusste, dass ER das letztere bevorzugte, und doch musste SEINE sadistische Ader dafür gesorgt haben, dass ER ihr eine Wahl ließ. Sie, die sie sich von niemandem hatte je bevormunden lassen, die ihre Freiheit mehr liebte alles andere durfte wählen zwischen Zwang und Tod. Und auch wenn sie lieber sterben wollen würde als sich von gerade IHM unterjochen zu lassen – zumindest sagte sie sich das immer wieder – so hatte sie doch noch etwas zu tun auf dieser Welt. Wer würde sich auch schon selbst eingestehen, dass man Schwäche im Angesicht seines drohenden Todes zeigte? --- --- --- Sie grinste schief, als sie die beiden Pappnasen vor sich in Augenschein nahm. „Hallo, ich bin Diarmai… ihr habt also ein paar Ideen und Pläne dieses Turnier da betreffend, wa?“ Ein paar Tage später... Nichts verlief, wie sie es wollte. Gar nichts. Da stand er, in seiner OFFIZIELLEN Uniform, und erzählte munter von seinen 'Spionageerfolgen'. Neben ihm seine Freundin und Partnerin, die währenddessen völlig gelangweilt und unbeteiligt vor sich hin sah und vermutlich gerade an den nächsten Friseurtermin dachte... Diarmai blinzelte die beiden erst ungläubig an, gab dann einen missmutigen Brummton von sich, machte eine 'Warte!'-Geste und drückte sich möglichst lautlos an der Mauer entlang, um sich zu vergewissern, das niemand in der Nähe war, der diesen lebenden Beweis der Dummheit der Menschen gegen sie verwenden würde können. Angespannt war sie gewesen, panisch vielleicht sogar, doch umso größer der Kreis wurde, den sie um das kleine Grüppchen zog, umso mehr entspannte sie sich wieder – bis sie plötzlich den Laut von auf Boden tretendem Lederschuh vernahm, vielleicht zwei, drei Schritt hinter sich. Als sie herumwirbelte, die Hand am Dolch, bereit, jeglichen Beobachter verstummen zu lassen – oder es zumindest zu versuchen – sah sie in... zwei bekannte Augenpaare. Nicht ganz sicher, ob sie lachen, weinen oder schreien sollte, entschied sie sich kurzerhand für letzteres und ließ einen wahren Hagel an wüsten und weniger wüsten Beschimpfungen auf die beiden niederprasseln, begleitet von wildem Armegefuchtel und Fußaufstampfen, bevor sie den Treffpunkt wutschnaubend und gleichzeitig verzweifelt verließ. Vermutlich sah ER vom Dach des Gebäudes auf sie herunter und amüsierte sich gerade prächtig. Sie hätte die andere Möglichkeit wählen sollen.